


Möchten Sie hier kurz quittieren?

by CoffeeFirst



Category: Tatort, Tatort Wiesbaden
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Assisted Suicide, Dark, Drama & Romance, Episode Related, Episode: Es lebe der Tod, F/M, Murder, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-02 01:53:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11499297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeFirst/pseuds/CoffeeFirst
Summary: Auch Serienkiller haben Gefühle ...Jahrelang hat Maries  schwerkranke beste Freundin Isabelle davon gesprochen, sich umzubringen. Eines Tages ist Isabelle tot – ermordet. Doch der Mörder, offenbar ein Serientäter, hat ihren Tod genau so „sanft“ herbeigeführt, wie sie es sich ausgemalt hatte. Als Marie dem melancholischen Mann auf die Spur kommt, beginnt sie, sich zu fragen, ob er als Einziger Isabelle verstanden hat. Und irgendwann muss sie sich auch fragen, warum sie ihm weiter folgt, ohne zur Polizei zu gehen …Hat Episodenbezug, ist aber auch ohne Kenntnis der Episode zu verstehen.Achtung: Hier KEIN Münster-Tatort!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Erinnert sich noch jemand an den grandiosen Wiesbadener Murot-Tatort „Es lebe der Tod“? (Erstausstrahlung 20.11.2016, illegalerweise noch hier zu sehen https://vimeo.com/192377114 ). Ich empfehle das in jedem Fall. Nicht nur, weil das Lesen meiner Geschichte dann hoffentlich (noch) etwas mehr Spaß macht. Nein, ich muss auch zugeben, dass ich mich sofort in Jens Harzer verguckt habe. Er spielt den hochintelligenten, todkranken Serienmörder Arthur Steinmetz, der Leuten ungefragt Sterbehilfe leistet, die mehr oder weniger deutlich und lange den Wunsch zu sterben geäußert haben. Zum Beispiel, weil sie unter großen Schmerzen durch eine unheilbare Krankheit leiden. Steinmetz nimmt seine „Berufung“ ernst, überprüft die Personen monatelang (also: spioniert sie aus, bricht unbemerkt in ihre Wohnungen ein), um ja nicht falsch zu liegen. „Ich bin ja kein Mörder“, sagt er von sich. Wenn er von dem Todeswunsch der Person überzeugt ist, klingelt er bei ihr, rammt ihr eine Spritze mit einem starken Beruhigungsmittel in den Arm, zieht die Person aus (aber nur bis auf die Unterwäsche), legt ihre Kleidung ordentlich zusammen, lässt ihr ein warmes Bad ein und schneidet ihr in der Wanne die Pulsadern auf. Die Polizei findet den Tatort stets ordentlich und sauber vor. „Würdevoll“, sagt Steinmetz im Verhör. Die Krimifolge ist eine Auseinandersetzung mit ethischen Grundsatzfragen, und es geht um das Leben des depressiven Kommissars, dem Steinmetz ebenfalls „helfen“ möchte.
> 
> Meine Geschichte lässt den „Tatort“ links liegen, sie setzt VOR der Handlung des Krimis ein, und vielleicht wird es in dieser Welt gar keinen Krimi geben. Steinmetz begeht gerade seine ersten Morde. Die Tote, die meine Geschichte ins Rollen bringt, erwähnt er allerdings auch im Film: Isabelle, eine junge Frau mit unheilbaren Zahnschmerz-Attacken („Trigeminus-Neuralgie“). Sein erstes Opfer.
> 
> Ich habe mich gefragt, wie eigentlich das Umfeld der Ermordeten auf die Taten reagiert, wenn wirklich alle wussten, wie lebensmüde die Person war. Die Figur, die ich hinzuerfunden habe, war Isabelles beste Freundin. Und weil sie dank meiner leichten Jens-Harzer-Verknalltheit leider bestimmt etwas „Mary Sue“-haftes hat, habe ich sie Marie genannt. Als ob das irgendwas entschuldigen würde… ;-)
> 
> ACHTUNG:  
> Der thematische Hintergrund ist natürlich sehr düster. Die Meinungen von Figuren zum Thema Tod und Sterbehilfe sind nicht meine Meinungen.

Ihre Hände zuckten von der Tastatur zurück und schwebten in sicherem Abstand darüber.

„Oh Gott, was mache ich hier eigentlich“, flüsterte sie.

Sie löste ihre rechte Hand aus der Starre, senkte sie, und der Mittelfinger berührte die Löschtaste. Marie schloss die Augen. Aber der Finger wollte die Taste nicht drücken. Irgendwann machte sie die Augen wieder auf und las die Zeilen, die sie getippt hatte. Der Brief klang so düster, dass sie sich das dazugehörige Gefühl beinahe glaubte.

Sie lehnte sich zurück, um Distanz zwischen sich und den Brief zu bringen, und atmete tief durch. Das war doch nicht mehr normal. Wenn normale Menschen Sehnsucht nach jemandem hatten, ihn für sich gewinnen wollten, dann konnte es passieren, dass sie einen Liebesbrief schrieben. Marie dagegen schrieb aus Sehnsucht einen Abschiedsbrief. Dabei liebte sie das Leben und alles Lebendige.

Vor ihren Augen tauchte das müde, sanfte Gesicht von Arthur Steinmetz auf.

Ihre Fingerspitzen legten sich wieder auf die Tasten. Sie tippte den Brief zuende, schrieb ihn mit der Hand ab, steckte ihn in einen Umschlag und schob ihn zwischen zwei Bücher im Regal.

Dann fing sie den nächsten an.

Es kam eben immer darauf an, wem die Sehnsucht galt.

 

Zuerst hatte sie sich eingeredet, dass sie nur mit ihm sprechen wollte. Über Isabelle. Isabelles Tod. Ein Gespräch, dass sie nie mehr würde führen können, wenn sie erst die Polizei verständigt hatte. Sie musste natürlich die Polizei rufen. So bald wie möglich. Bevor er wieder jemanden tötete. Einen dritten Menschen.

 

Marie stand auf, Schmerz zuckte durch ihren Rücken. Ihr gesamter Körper hatte sich beim Schreiben angespannt. Sie ging ins Bad, öffnete den Heißwasserhahn der Wanne und drückte den Stöpsel herunter. Dann suchte sie ein Badesalz aus. Kirsche? Nein. Das färbte das Wasser rot. Nicht daran denken. Rot. Rot. Verdammt. Etwas Weißes, schnell, etwas Weißes.

Aber auch da fiel ihr nur der weiß blühende Baum ein. An der Straße, in der Isabelle gewohnt hatte. An dem Tag. Die Zweige bogen sich unter der Last der vielen Blüten; einer hing bis über den Bürgersteig. Marie lief darauf zu, die Einkaufstüte in der Hand, schon zehn Minuten zu spät für das gemeinsame Kochen. Wie sehr zu spät, das wusste sie da noch nicht. Ein Mann kam ihr entgegen. Sie hätten sich eng aneinander vorbeidrücken müssen, um den Baum zu umrunden, aber der Mann streckte den Arm aus und hob den Zweig für sie hoch. Sie trat an ihm vorbei, unter den Blüten hindurch. Einige rieselten auf sie herab. Der Duft, der ihr in die Nase stieg, gehörte aber nicht zu ihnen. Sondern zu ihm. Erst, als sie ein paar Schritte weiter gegangen war, schaffte sie es, sich umzudrehen. Er lächelte merkwürdig, aber weil er eine Sonnenbrille trug, konnte Marie das Lächeln nicht sicher beurteilen. Ihr war, als wollte er sagen: „Schade, dass es so ein schöner Tag ist.“ Er war recht schmal. Etwas blass. Sein Haar sah aus, als wollte es sich nicht ganz in den übertrieben ordentlichen Schnitt fügen.

„Danke“, sagte sie, aber es kam viel zu leise heraus.

Er hielt den Zweig noch einen Moment fest. Ließ ihn dann vorsichtig zurückfedern und verschwand hinter dem Blütenweiß.

Während Marie weiterging, ärgerte sie sich, dass sie nicht noch etwas gesagt hatte. Typisch. Aber vielleicht konnte sie mit der kleinen Geschichte über ihre verdammte Schüchternheit wenigstens Isabelle zum Lachen bringen. Sofern die Schmerzen heute erträglich waren. Sie würde den Mann beschreiben, und Isabelle würde grinsen, mit den Augen rollen und sagen: „Verhungert, untrainiert und ohne Kamm – ach Mariechen, dein Geschmack ist wirklich unverwechselbar.“ Isabelle selbst stand nur auf Männer, die _gesund_ aussahen. Die weit weg vom Schmerz lebten.

Marie nahm sich vor, ihr … blumiges Zusammentreffen möglichst witzig zu erzählen.

Sie wollte es noch erzählen, als sie schon zwei Mal vergeblich auf den Klingelknopf gedrückt hatte.

Sie wollte es auch noch erzählen, als sie ihren Notfallschlüssel benutzte. Naja, vielleicht würde sie mit dem Erzählen lieber etwas warten. Schließlich konnte es sein, dass sie Isabelle gleich auf dem Küchenboden finden würde, wo sie sich vor Schmerzen krümmte. An solchen Tagen sorgte Marie dafür, dass ihr nichts noch Schlimmeres zustieß. Wobei sie sich bei Isabelles Anblick manchmal fragte, was überhaupt noch schlimmer sein konnte. Trigeminus-Neuralgie. Manche Attacken sahen aus wie das Ergebnis eines Voodoo-Fluchs gegen ihre beste Freundin. Hektisch betrat sie den Flur.

„Isabelle?“

In der Küche war niemand. Marie stellte die Einkaufstasche ab. Ein weißes Blütenblatt landete auf dem Boden.

 

*** to be continued! ***

 


	2. Chapter 2

Sie wollte ihre kleine Geschichte sogar noch in dem Moment erzählen, als sie in der Badezimmertür stehen blieb und Isabelle friedlich in der Wanne liegen sah. Isabelle mit geschlossenen Augen, vor sich das ausziehbare Tablett, auf dem der kleine weiße Bluetooth-Lautsprecher einen melancholischen Song spielte. Isabelle, die ihre Verabredung zum Kochen wohl einfach vergessen hatte. Weil es ihr endlich einmal gut ging. Auf ihrem Gesicht lag so viel Glück und Freiheit, dass es die blutige Farbe des Badewassers überstrahlte. Und den seltsamen Fakt, dass Isabelle in der Wanne ein Unterhemd trug. Noch nach zehn Sekunden glaubte Marie, sie müsste ihre beste Freundin bloß antippen, um sie zu wecken: eine heitere, entspannte Isabelle an einem ihrer seltenen Tage ohne Schmerzattacken. So glücklich, dass sie die Zeit vergessen hatte.

Aber dann hatte Marie selbst alles vergessen. Was sie erzählen wollte. Dass sie überhaupt etwas erzählen wollte. Dass es sie überhaupt gab. Es gab nur noch Isabelle, die mit aufgeschnittenen Pulsadern im stillen, roten Wasser lag. Es gab sie, und es gab sie nicht mehr.

 

Nach all dem konnte man es jetzt natürlich zynisch finden, dass Marie sich ein Bad einließ. Aber es war sowieso zu spät. Sie hatte sich viel zu tief verstrickt. Ihre Gefühle würden sich auch nicht ändern, wenn sie, statt zu baden, duschte. Es machte überhaupt keinen Unterschied. Kurz tauchte sie eine Hand ins Wasser. Es war zu heiß, aber wenigstens hatte sich das blaue Badesalz schon aufgelöst. Meeresalge. Ein Duft wie Weichspüler und Aftershave.

 

Der Mann war ihr erst wieder eingefallen, als sie ihn ein zweites Mal sah. Einige Wochen nach Isabelles Beerdigung. Es war vor einer Apotheke, am späten Abend. Er stellte einen Koffer ab und schloss die Tür auf. Merkwürdig. Seine Haltung war konzentriert, die Bewegungen ruhig und weich. Maries Blick blieb an seiner Hand hängen, der Hand, die den Zweig für sie hochgehalten hatte. Mit einem Mal wusste sie, was seltsam gewesen war an dem Mann, abgesehen vom Lächeln: Er hatte an einem so warmen Tag schwarze Lederhandschuhe getragen. Vor den weißen Blüten ein fast jenseitiger Farbkontrast.

 

_Faserreste von schwarzem Leder._

In den ersten Tagen nach Isabelles Tod hatte Marie noch zur Familie gehört, wie früher. Die Eltern hielten sie über die Ermittlungen auf dem Laufenden. Viel gab es da nicht zu erzählen. _Keine verwertbaren DNA-Spuren._

Die Fasern stammten vom Täter, ganz sicher. Isabelle hatte nichts aus Leder besessen und auch nichts Schwarzes. Sie hasste die Farbe, und sie war Veganerin geworden, weil sie es nicht ertrug, irgendeinem Lebewesen Schmerzen zuzufügen, die, wie sie sagte, womöglich ihren eigenen ähnelten.

Im ausführlichen Obduktionsbericht, der etwas später kam, stand dann noch: _Einstich auf dem linken Unterarm_. Darüber, dass Isabelle Linkshänderin gewesen war, musste zwischen den Eltern und Marie gar nicht geredet werden. Isabelle hatte sich die Spritze also kaum selbst gesetzt. _Im Blut jeweils eine mittlere (nicht letale) Dosis von Morphin und Thiopental_. Während Marie noch das letzte Wort las, dass der Vater beim letzten Besuch der Ermittler notiert hatte, legte Isabelles Mutter plötzlich den Stapel Abschiedsbriefe auf den Esstisch. Sie knallte ihn hin wie einen Ziegelstein. Manche Briefe waren mehrere Jahre alt. Marie erkannte das schwarze Band wieder, mit dem Isabelle sie zusammengebunden hatte. Unheimlich hoch sah der Stapel aus, weil er sich in der blitzsauberen Glasplatte spiegelte. Dieser Esstisch war seit dem Tod der Tochter immer blitzblank.

 „Wusstest du von denen?“

„…“

„Marie, wir haben dich was gefragt!“, donnerte Isabelles Vater.

„Ja.“

„Seit wann?“

Marie musste selbst überlegen, seit wie vielen Jahren Isabelle schon davon gesprochen hatte, sich das Leben zu nehmen. Ihr war, als sei es schon immer so gewesen.

 

*** to be continued ***


	3. Chapter 3

Sie konnte nur noch flüstern. „Ihr wusstet es doch auch. Wenn ihr ehrlich seid.“

In dieser Sekunde schrie Isabelles Mutter auf. Sie stürzte sich auf Marie, stieß ihren Stuhl um und schlug ihr mit hilflosen, offenen Händen ins Gesicht, gegen den Kopf, gegen die Ohren.

Marie wurde klar, was die Eltern ihrer besten Freundin dachten. Aber sie hatten Unrecht.

 

Einen Tag später war sie entlastet: Sämtliche Überwachungskameras im Supermarkt zeigten sie, wie sie zur Tatzeit frische Petersilie, Tomaten, Zitrone, eine Tube Harissa und ein Päckchen Couscous in einen roten Plastikkorb legte, sich an der Kasse anstellte, vorrückte und bezahlte. Couscous-Salat war Isabelles Lieblingsessen gewesen.

Die Mutter entschuldigte sich bei Marie. Aber es gab kein Vertrauen mehr zwischen ihnen. Bei einem letzten, zutiefst verkrampften Besuch sagte der Vater, die Polizei gehe nun von einem Überfall aus. Hämatome an Gesäß und Handballen deuteten auf einen rückwärtigen Sturz hin. „Es war ein Überfall. Sie hat es nicht gewollt. Sie wollte leben“, wiederholte er wie eine Beschwörungsformel. Marie sagte sich, dass er nicht anders konnte. Dass er sich noch größeres, noch abgründigeres Leid ersparen wollte, nein: musste, um überhaupt weiterleben zu können. Laut stimmte sie ihm zu.

Aber insgeheim zweifelte sie. Vielleicht hatte Isabelle es trotzdem gewollt. Vielleicht nicht auf diese Weise. Aber doch: Vielleicht hatte sie sich nach dem Tod gesehnt.

Die Eltern mussten Maries Reserviertheit gespürt haben. Von diesem Tag an trafen sie einander nur noch zufällig in der Stadt und grüßten kurz.

 

Marie trug die wenigen Informationen mit sich herum wie Werkzeuge, die sie nicht zu benutzen wusste. Hatte Isabelle jemanden … bestellt? Einen Killer? Absurd. Und dann wollte sie es sich in letzter Sekunde anders überlegen? Der Sturz in den Flur. Hatte sie sich am Ende doch selbst das Leben genommen und den Überfall für ihre Eltern inszeniert? Marie zum Einkaufen geschickt, um ihr ein Alibi zu verschaffen? Aber warum hatte man die Spritze nicht gefunden? Das ergab alles keinen Sinn.

Der Täter. Jemand, den Isabelle ins Haus gelassen und dem sie die Wohnungstür geöffnet hatte. Kein ganz Fremder?

Wer wusste so genau, wie es ihr ging?

Wer hatte ihre Gedanken gelesen?

Musik eingeschaltet. Ihre Kleidung zusammengelegt, aber ihr die Unterwäsche gelassen. Das Wasser warm eingestellt, aber nicht heiß.

Fast zärtlich.

Würdevoll.

_„Schade, dass es so ein schöner Tag ist.“_

An dem späten Abend, als Marie den Mann erkannte und ihm dabei zusah, wie er seine Apothekentür sanft hinter sich zuzog, da wusste sie es.

 

Sie öffnete unter Wasser kurz die Augen, und das Salz brannte blau. Ihre beste Freundin fehlte ihr jeden Tag.  Vielleicht war sie selbst keine gute Freundin gewesen. Wenn das, was sie vermutete, der Wahrheit entsprach, dann war der einzige Mensch, der Isabelle verstanden hatte, dieser Apotheker. Der Mann, der ihr als einziger erlaubt hatte, zu sterben. Ihr Wunsch. Von dem sonst niemand etwas hören wollte.

Noch konnte Marie zur Polizei gehen. Ihren ganzen, wahnsinnigen Plan verwerfen, spurlos. Sie konnte sagen, dass sie den Mann erst jetzt wiedergesehen und die Verbindung gezogen hatte.

Aber sie wollte noch mit ihm reden.

Gut. Wenn sie mit ihm reden wollte, konnte sie ihn zu einem belebten Ort bestellen. In ein Café. Aber was wurde in einem Café schon ausgesprochen? Was erfuhr man dort in einer Stunde oder zwei von einem Mann, der wusste, dass man ihn gleich hinter Gitter bringen würde? Wie … nah konnte man ihm kommen?

In ihren Augen brannte das Salz, und das Wasser war so abgekühlt, dass sie fröstelte.

Die eigentliche Katastrophe war: Marie wollte ihm nah sein.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Wenn sie spazieren ging, was sie in letzter Zeit viel häufiger tat als früher, kam sie selten an der Polizeiwache vorbei, aber fast immer an der Apotheke. Manchmal sah sie ihn. Er trug auch drinnen, zu seinem weißen Kittel, eine leicht getönte Brille. Migräne, dachte Marie. Die Apotheke zu betreten, auf ihn zuzugehen, vielleicht eine Packung Aspirin zu kaufen und seine Stimme zu hören – das erschien Marie nicht einmal im Traum wie eine Möglichkeit.

Möglich war es hingegen, abends auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite zu stehen und auf dem Handy zu tippen, bis die Apotheke schloss und er herauskam.

Möglich war auch, ihm ein Stück hinterherzugehen. Dann stieg er in ein typisches Familienauto und fuhr weg.

Nach einer Weile wurde es möglich, ihm mit dem Fahrrad durch den Stadtverkehr zu folgen bis zu einem Garagentor. Einem Klingelschild. _Steinmetz_.

Ein Spaziergang durch diese gehobene Wohngegend war möglich, auf Trampelpfaden zwischen den Gärten.

Eines schönen Frühherbsttages war es sogar möglich, reglos hinter einer Hecke stehen zu bleiben und einer dunkelhaarigen Ehefrau dabei zuzusehen, wie sie im Garten rauchte. Nachdem die Frau ihre Zigarette ausgedrückt hatte, drehte sie sich ruckartig um und ging, die Kippe in der Hand, zum Haus zurück. Marie hörte durch die offene Terrassentür den Wortwechsel einer weiblichen und einer männlichen Stimme. Nach einer letzten, lauten Bemerkung trat die Frau wieder auf die Terrasse, einen Stapel Geschirr in der Hand. Es knallte bei jedem Teller, den sie auf den großen, modernen Gartentisch stellte. Als sei das Tischdecken eine Protesthandlung.

Ein etwa zehnjähriger Junge kam heraus. Er setzte sich brav an den Tisch.

Auch die Frau nahm Platz. „Arthur, _bitte_ “, rief sie nach einem Moment in Richtung Haus.

 _Arthur Steinmetz_ , flüsterte Marie hinter der Hecke.

Er betrat die Terrasse als Letzter und mit hochgezogenen Schultern. Marie erkannte ihn fast nur an seinem weichen Gang, denn er trug heute eine fast schwarze Sonnenbrille und eine Schirmmütze, die er sich tief ins Gesicht gezogen hatte. Seine Haltung kannte sie von Isabelle: lang andauernde Schmerzen.

Auch ihr kam der Sonnenschein plötzlich grell vor. Sie duckte sich tiefer hinter das Grün.

Es war möglich, zum Essen zu bleiben. Quasi. Was es gab, konnte sie nicht sehen, aber es roch nach Fleisch. Man hörte die Messer auf den Tellern kratzen. Der Junge war der Einzige, der sprach.

Wenn sie jetzt einfach aufgehört hätte. Da wäre es noch möglich gewesen, aufzuhören.

 

Aber sie machte weiter. Sie versäumte Vorlesungen. Manchmal radelte sie schon im Morgengrauen zu dem Haus, denn es gab Tage, an denen Arthur Steinmetz nicht in seine Apotheke fuhr, sondern woanders hin. Zum Glück war der Verkehr um diese Zeit meistens so dicht, dass sie ihn selten verlor. Er schien Hausbesuche zu machen, häufig an den gleichen Orten. Einmal aber setzte er sich in ein Café. Marie folgte ihm und nahm an einem entfernten Tisch Platz. Wie eine Luftspiegelung der jetzigen Situation tauchte ihre ursprüngliche Idee mit dem _Gespräch_ _an einem öffentlichen Ort_ vor ihr auf. Reden und dann die Polizei rufen. Wie weit sie sich von dieser Absicht entfernt hatte.

Sie beobachtete Arthur Steinmetz. Vor ihm lag ein Notizblock. Ab und zu schrieb er ein paar Worte, dann blickte er auf, immer in dieselbe Richtung, schräg an Marie vorbei. Die getönte Brille hatte er abgenommen. Seine Augen waren zimtbraun. Nach einer Weile drehte Marie sich kurz um und folgte dem neugierigen, offenen Blick. Am Fenster des Cafés saß ein dicker Mann mit langen, strähnigen Haaren, der zwei Stück Torte vor sich stehen hatte, von denen er sich abwechselnd etwas in den Mund schob. Er schnaufte. Das Essen schien eher Qual als Genuss für ihn zu sein.

Der Apotheker sah zu und machte eine Notiz.

Als der dicke Mann zahlte und sich mühsam erhob, winkte auch Steinmetz eilig nach der Bedienung.

Marie bekam eine Gänsehaut. Der, dem sie folgte, folgte selbst jemandem. 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Am nächsten Morgen postierte sie sich vor dem grauen Einzelhaus, das Steinmetz zurzeit am häufigsten aufsuchte. Nach einer halben Stunde trat der dicke Mann aus der Tür. Er trug einen Laptop und quälte sich die Straße herunter. Anscheinend hatte er Hüftprobleme.

Marie blieb stehen und wartete.

Sie wurde nicht enttäuscht.

Oder doch. Sie wurde schrecklich enttäuscht. Ihr Magen krampfte sich zusammen, als sie Steinmetz dabei zusah, wie er mit wenigen, flüssigen Handgriffen in das Haus einbrach. Fast routinemäßig. Wie ein Schatten glitt er ins Haus.

Er verbrachte eine Stunde dort. Mehr als genug Zeit, um alles zu finden, was auf ein müdes Leben hindeutete. Zettel am Spiegel. _Loser!_ Zettel am Kühlschrank. _Fette Sau_. Schlaftabletten. Abschiedsbriefe. Was auch immer.

Marie war übel, sie ging heim und bekam innerhalb von Stunden eine heftige Magen-Darm-Grippe. Zum Glück, dachte sie in den nächsten Tagen oft. So brauchte sie nicht selbst zu entscheiden, ob sie aufhörte. Sie musste aufhören, das hatte sie sich schon mehrmals gesagt. Aufhören und zur Polizei gehen. Aber solange sie sich zwischen Bett und Toilette hin- und herschleppte, von einer Kommilitonin an der Wohnungstür gelegentlich eine Tüte mit Cola, Zwieback und der Lokalzeitung entgegennahm und wieder ins Bett fiel, brauchte sie sich keiner Entscheidung zu stellen.

Die Tage zogen ungelüftet an ihr vorbei und wurden immer kürzer. Marie wartete nicht direkt. Aber sie war auch nicht überrascht, als sie an einem trüben Herbstmorgen die Zeitung vom Vortag aufschlug. _Der Selbstmord-Serienkiller_ , lautete die Schlagzeile. Marie musste den Artikel gar nicht lesen, um zu wissen, dass der traurige, dicke Mann tot war. Dass es wie Suizid ausgesehen hatte. Dass Nachbarn und Bekannte einen Selbstmord durchaus für glaubhaft gehalten hätten – wenn da nicht die verschwundene Betäubungsspritze gewesen wäre. _Die Ähnlichkeit zum_ _ungeklärten Mord an Isabelle H_.

Das taube Schuldgefühl im Bauch war nur schwer von den Krankheitssymptomen zu unterscheiden. Sie fühlte sich absolut ausgelaugt. Zu schwach, um es mit dem Schrecklichen aufzunehmen. Mit Mord und der Polizei. Sie wollte einfach alles vergessen. Nur dann würde sie gesund werden.

Das taube Gefühl in der Brust war ein Krankheitssymptom. Aber keins, das zu ihrer Grippe gehörte. Sie ignorierte es mit aller Kraft.

 

Der Bauch wurde besser. An einem Montag wollte sie erstmals wieder zur Vorlesung gehen. 8 Uhr 15, Entwicklungspsychologie, bei ihrem Lieblingsprofessor. Sie hatte gefrühstückt, sogar den gesamten Zwieback aufgegessen, der noch übrig war. Und zwar mit Nutella. Sie hatte ihren ersten Kaffee seit Wochen getrunken. Er fühlte sich im Bauch okay an. Marie war nur noch etwas wacklig auf den Beinen.

Als sie sich an der Wohnungstür einen Schal umband, zeigte der Flurspiegel interessanterweise eine ganz andere Person: ausgemergelt, fahl und mit tief umschattetem Blick. Sie lächelte sich zu. Der Eindruck verschwand. Sie hätte auch die Nacht durchgefeiert haben können.

Aber – sie wischte das Lächeln wieder weg – sie könnte auch eine schwere Schlafstörung haben. Geheime Sorgen. Eine traurige Familiengeschichte.

Depressionen.

Marie lächelte, hörte auf, lächelte, immer im Wechsel. Sie sah sich prüfend an.

Das Gefühl in der Brust war noch da.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Den Herbst liebte er von allen Jahreszeiten am meisten. Jeden Morgen wurde das Licht milder. So war es erträglich, selbst wenn er einen Migräneschub hatte. Jeden Morgen harkte er das frisch gefallene Laub vor der Apotheke selbst zusammen. Wenn man Menschen die Schönheit des Zu-Ende-Gehens nahebringen wollte, dann konnte man ihnen einen Herbsttag wie diesen hier zeigen. Ein Blatt, das sich löste. Gold. Leichtes, schmerzloses Aufgeben.

Er hatte es versucht, aber die echte Bedeutung dieser Schönheit wollte niemand sehen. Also wurde sie in den Untergrund verbannt. Ins Illegale, Geheime. Er war ihr gefolgt.

Montags öffnete er jetzt immer schon um 7 Uhr 30. Etwas früher als alle anderen Apotheken in der Stadt. Das war wichtig. Seit er _angefangen_ hatte, vor etwa einem Jahr, machte er es so. Seine Mitarbeiterinnen hatten sich gewundert. Aber weil er das Geschäft in der ersten Stunde allein betreute, fanden sie keinen Grund für Protest.

Es gab Menschen, die sich schämten, zur Notfallapotheke zu gehen. Die es dann aber nach einer durchlittenen Nacht, einem halbtoten Wochenende kaum noch aushielten. Die kamen früh morgens zu ihm. Er konnte sich Zeit für sie nehmen. Sie kennenlernen. So hatte er Isabelle und Daniel gefunden.

 

Er ging zurück nach drinnen, stellte die Harke hinter die Tür zum Büro und fuhr das Kassensystem hoch. Dann tippte er das Passwort für die Bestellsoftware ein. In seinen Fingerspitzen spürte er die bekannte Unruhe. Früher hatte er sie für ein Symptom seiner Krankheit gehalten. _Kribbelnde Gliedmaßen_. Jetzt glaubte er, dass es sein … Gespür war. Seine Vorahnung.

Er sah hoch, als die Ladenglocke ertönte.

 

Die junge Frau löste bei ihm sofort alles aus. Sie kam ihm geradezu bekannt vor. Ihr Blick suchte seinen, hielt ihm dann aber nicht stand. Typisch. Sie fragte nach einem Schlafmittel, _möglichst_ _natürlich_. Ihre Stimme war brüchig. Verschämt. Er unterdrückte ein Lächeln. Dass ein paar der potentesten Sedativa der Welt _natürlichen_ Ursprungs waren, sagte er ihr nicht. Er wollte sie nicht erschrecken.

Auch den Hinweis, dass sie zu ihrem Hausarzt gehen und sich etwas Stärkeres verschreiben lassen könnte, ließ er weg. Wahrscheinlich kannte ihr Arzt sie zu gut. Sie wollte nicht dorthin _._

„Wie geht es Ihnen denn sonst so? Wenn Sie die Frage erlauben. Schlafstörungen deuten ja oft auf andere Probleme hin.“

Alarmiert blickte sie hoch. Ihre Augenfarbe war eine wilde, lebendige Mischung aus Grün und Braun, die ihrer Stimme und Körperhaltung völlig widersprach. Irritierend.

„Gut. Gut. Alles gut.“ Viel zu schnell hatte sie das gesagt. Sie sah schlecht aus, dabei war sie eigentlich hübsch. Glatte dunkle Haare, ein ähnlicher Typ wie seine Frau.

Stopp.

Aileen, die mit ihm unglücklich war.

Stopp.

Hauptberuflich unglücklich.

Stopp, nicht daran denken.

Er blinzelte und wandte sich der Tastatur zu. Tippte irgendwas. „Es gibt ein pflanzliches Präparat, das habe ich aber nicht vorrätig. Es wäre …“ – er wartete einen Moment und richtete den Blick dabei auf den Bildschirm – „ … heute mittag da. Falls Sie viel zu tun haben, bringt meine Mitarbeiterin es Ihnen gerne vorbei.“

 _Meine Mitarbeiterin_. Nicht er selbst. Das war glaubwürdiger und bei einer jungen Frau schuf es Vertrauen. So hatte er es schon mit Isabelle gehalten. Außer beim letzten Besuch. Da war er natürlich selbst bei ihr gewesen, bis zum Ende.

„Ja, das wäre nett. Ich muss gleich zur Vorlesung.“

„Was studieren Sie denn?“

„Psychologie …“

Auch das war typisch. Die Sehnsucht, sich selbst mit Wissen aus der Verzweiflung zu helfen.

„Spannend“, sagte er und lächelte.

„Ist es echt! Speziell Entwicklungs-“ … sie unterbrach sich. Es sah aus, als hätte sie fast die Hand vor den Mund geschlagen. Sie schien zwei verschiedene Stimmen zu besitzen. Gerade hatte sie richtig begeistert geklungen. Mitreißend jung.

Borderline, tippte er.

„Wenn Sie mir Ihre Adresse geben, kommt die Kollegin nachher vorbei. Eine WG?“

„Nein. Aber ich müsste gegen halb elf wieder da sein.“ Sie zögerte. „Wie jeden Montag.“

Dann nannte sie ihre Adresse.

„Gut. Wollen Sie gleich bezahlen? Danke. Hier ist Ihr Beleg. Und noch ein Badezusatz mit Orangenöl. Falls Sie eine Badewanne haben.“ Er sah sie fragend an.

Das Grün und Braun in ihren Augen flackerte.

„Ja“, sagte sie nach einem Moment und sah auf seine Hände. „Ich … habe eine Badewanne“. Wenn ihn nicht alles täuschte, wurde sie rot.

Sie drehte sich um und ging.

Merkwürdig.

Als ob sie ihm ein Geständnis gemacht hatte.

_Marie Schütz._


	7. Chapter 7

 

Wenn Marie nicht selbst gewusst hätte, dass sie alles mit voller Absicht tat, hätte sie sich weismachen können, dass sie langsam, ganz langsam hineinrutschte in die Geschichte. Weil sie Arthur Steinmetz wiedersehen und seine Stimme hören wollte. Das stimmte ja ebenfalls. Mehrmals holte sie Nachschub in der Apotheke. Bald war ihr spezielles Präparat dort immer vorrätig. In der Uni-Toilette drückte sie regelmäßig einige Tabletten aus dem Blisterträger in den Mülleimer.

Einmal kam sie so früh morgens bei der Apotheke an, dass sie Steinmetz vor der Tür traf. Er trug eine enganliegende Windjacke, hatte ihr den Rücken zugewandt und harkte Laub. Sie verlangsamte ihre Schritte. Er besaß die sehnige Figur eines Läufers: schon ziemlich dünn, aber seine Beine waren muskulös.

Marie schluckte. „Hallo“, sagte sie zu seinem Rücken. Zu seinem Hintern. Als Steinmetz sich zu ihr umdrehte, mit leicht geröteten Wangen, schwappte etwas über sie wie eine Welle. Sie hätte so gern erlebt, nur einmal, wie sein Gesicht … ihretwegen diese Farbe bekam. Wie sein Atem sich beschleunigte. Wie ihm der Schweiß ausbrach.

Ihr selbst brach der Schweiß aus, als er ihr die Hand gab, und sie schloss kurz die Augen. Aber das war noch schlimmer. Alleingelassen mit dem Gefühl seiner Haut auf ihrer sah sie Arthur Steinmetz vor sich, nackt, wie er die Kontrolle verlor. Sie hätte so gern seinen Atem geschmeckt.

Sie sagte sich, wer er war und was er getan hatte.

Wer er war und was er getan hatte.

Wer er war …

„Ist ihnen nicht gut? Frau Schütz?“

Sie stand vor ihm und es war zu spät für jede Art von _Aufhören_.

 

Zuhause, wo sie ihre Abschiedsbriefe schrieb und schlecht versteckte, schuf sie abwechselnd Chaos und klinische Sauberkeit. Sie hatte sich über verschiedene Arten von Depression informiert. Natürlich im Internet, und sie löschte die Cookies nicht mehr. Ihr Passwort setzte sie auf 12345678 zurück. Sie löschte alle Referenzen auf Isabelle. Briefe von ihr und Erinnerungsstücke packte sie in einen Karton, den sie bei einer anderen Freundin unterstellte. Die glaubte, Marie zu verstehen. _Etwas Abstand gewinnen, natürlich._

Sie schloss ihre Wohnungstür montags nicht mehr ab. Und als ihre Lieblingsvorlesung an diesem Tag einmal ausfiel, verbrachte Marie, statt nach Hause zu gehen, die exakten eineinhalb Stunden in der Bibliothek.

Es konnte ja sein, dass er jetzt gerade da war. Bei ihr. Dass er sanft durch ihre Dinge blätterte. Ein Buch aus dem Regal nahm. Die Packung Taschentücher neben dem Bett berührte.

Sie hoffte es heftig. Es war eine merkwürdige Hoffnung. Am Nachmittag stand sie vor ihrem Sofa und betrachtete die kleine Kuhle im Stoff. Sah die Kuhle heute anders aus? Marie setzte sich und bekam Gänsehaut am ganzen Körper.

Als sie sich später in ihr Bett legte, war es dasselbe – obwohl Steinmetz kaum so fahrlässig wäre, das zu tun. Sich ausstrecken, eine Wange auf ihr Kissen legen, ihren Duft einatmen und die Augen schließen. Nein. Er war ja nicht irgendein Perverser.

Er war ein gewissenhafter Killer.

Sie war die Perverse.

Ihre Haut war kalt, und sie legte die Arme um den eigenen Körper. Als ihr langsam wärmer wurde, fing sie an, sich zu streicheln. Sie fragte sich, ob er so weit gehen würde, eine Wohnung zu verwanzen. Ob er jetzt ihr leises Stöhnen hörte. Und ob es sehnsüchtig genug klang, damit er ihr die Traurigkeit glaubte. Oder viel zu hoffnungsvoll.

Ob es ihn erregte.

Diese Seite von ihm musste ja irgendwo stattfinden. Nicht bei seinen Taten und auch nicht bei ihm zuhause, da war sich Marie inzwischen sicher. Wie gern hätte sie diese Seite gesehen.

Vielleicht war sie ja wirklich lebensmüde. Sie musste es sein. Gab es etwas _zum Sterben Schönes_? Der kleine Tod. Sie kam, drehte sich auf die Seite und versuchte, nicht zu weinen. Vielleicht konnte man ja das Schöne bekommen und musste gar nicht dafür sterben. Oder ins Gefängnis.

Unvernunft, beste Freundin der Verliebtheit.

Aber Marie hatte ja sonst keine beste Freundin mehr.


	8. Chapter 8

 

Er traf die Entscheidung an einem Freitag im Dezember.

„Brauchen Sie es dringend?“

„Ob ich es … wie bitte?“ Sie starrte ihn an, dann strich ihr Blick über seine Schlüsselbeine, und Arthur hatte kurz das Gefühl, dass der Apothekerkittel in seine Haut hineinschmolz. Das war nicht gut. Überhaupt nicht gut. Er durfte sich von jemandem, dem er helfen wollte, nicht angezogen fühlen. Nicht bei der Art Hilfe, die er leistete. Es gefährdete seine Neutralität und seine Sorgfalt. Maries Abschiedsbriefe waren eindeutig gewesen. Sie war Isabelle so ähnlich! Noch verzweifelter sogar, wenn man bedachte, dass sie unter keiner schweren körperlichen Krankheit litt. Er sollte bald handeln. Sonst könnte er es womöglich nicht mehr.

„Ihr Medikament, meine ich. Wenn es nicht eilig ist, bringe ich es Ihnen Montag vorbei.“ _Ich._ Ich persönlich.

„Es ist … nicht eilig.“

„Montagmittag?“

„Ja.“

Sie sah ihm in die Augen, als sei da noch eine dringende Frage. Aber sie fragte nichts.

 

Die Vorbereitungen waren auch beim dritten Mal dieselben. Er kannte die Wohnung. Er trug seine unauffällige, schwarze Windjacke und weiche Schuhe. Die Injektionsspritze war gefüllt und steckte wie ein Stift neben dem Klemmbrett  mit dem Block.

_Da sind Ihre Medikamente. Möchten Sie hier kurz quittieren?_

Der Block, auf dem die Zielperson die letzte Unterschrift ihres Lebens leisten würde.

_Die Zielperson._

Er hatte sich gezwungen, Marie so zu nennen. Bei Isabelle und Daniel waren solche Maßnahmen nicht nötig gewesen. Er schulterte seinen Rucksack. Klingen, Latexhandschuhe, Müllbeutel, ein Reinigungsmittel, sonst nichts. Aber heute kam ihm das alles viel schwerer vor als früher.  Plötzlich fragte er sich, ob er das hier eigentlich noch wollte.

Bisher hatte er keinen Fehler gemacht, keine verwertbare Spur hinterlassen.

Er könnte hier aufhören.

Aber was er tat, war richtig.

Er half Menschen aus dem Leben, die zu viel Angst hatten, selbst zu gehen und allein. Niemand sonst machte das. Es war gut, es zu tun. Selbst wenn er die Zielperson mochte. _Weil_ er sie mochte.

Er würde selbst nicht mehr lange leben. Die Wucherung in seinem Kopf riss sein Leben langsam, aber unaufhaltsam an sich. Seit einem Jahr belog er Eileen über die Therapieerfolge. Seit seiner Bitte damals.

Oh Gott, Eileen.

Er stellte den Rucksack wieder ab und ließ sich auf seinen Bürostuhl fallen. Immer, wenn ihm ihr Gespräch wieder einfiel, wich jegliche Kraft aus seinem Körper.

_Bitte, Eileen. Nur, wenn ich nicht mehr selbst dazu in der Lage bin._

_Nein._

_Bitte. Es wird so sein, dass niemand dich belangen kann._

_Nein, Arthur._

_Bitte._

_Nein._

Er lachte trocken. Eileens Liebe war ja so stark. So stark und so hart. Er sollte bei ihr bleiben, bleiben wo er war. Gefälligst. Von diesem Moment an hatten sie sich voneinander entfernt.

 

 

_***_

 

Marie litt an Phantomklingeln. Ihre Türklingel befand sich seit Stunden in ihrem Körper, sie schrillte wieder und wieder. Jedes Mal fuhr Marie auf. Horchte. Sank in sich zusammen. Wartete weiter. Sie murmelte die Sätze, die sie sich überlegt hatte. Jedes Wort musste sitzen, treffen, vor allem die ersten. Sonst würden es auch ihre letzten sein.

Sie saß in der Küche, vor einer Tasse lange abgekühlten Hagebuttentees. Als es wirklich klingelte, warf sie die Tasse um.

Eine dunkle Gestalt vor dem Glas ihrer Tür.

Sie öffnete.

Seine Augen waren leicht zusammengekniffen. Warum trug er denn seine dunkle Brille gar nicht? Das grelle Treppenhauslicht musste ihm wehtun.

Er schluckte, bevor er sprach.

„Da sind Ihre … Medikamente. Möchten Sie hier kurz quittieren?“ Seine Stimme klang unsicher.

Tief Atmen. Ihm in die Augen sehen. Zimt. Wärme.

„Nein“, flüsterte sie.


	9. Chapter 9

Sein ganzer Körper spannte sich, bereitete sich vor auf Kampf oder Flucht.

 „Bitte nicht“, sagte sie schnell und tonlos, „Bitte tu das nicht.“

Sie hatte die Zeit angehalten, sich zumindest ein paar Sekunden verschafft. Er war im Grunde ein Fluchttier. Ein Läufer. Sie musste ihn beruhigen.

 Noch einmal atmete sie tief.

„Ich weiß alles. Aber ich gehe nicht zur Polizei. Ich liebe dich.“

Sie merkte erst beim letzten Wort, dass sie die drei Sätze hervorgestoßen hatte wie Gebete, mit geschlossenen Augen. Sie ließ sie geschlossen. _Wehrlos_. Er könnte ihr genau jetzt die Spritze in den Arm rammen. Sie spürte die kalte Luft aus dem Treppenhaus an ihren Handgelenken.

 „Ich liebe dich“, flüsterte sie noch einmal in die Stille. Dabei wusste sie gar nicht, ob es stimmte. Liebe, was war das? Ein Gefühl, für das man schwere Fehler machte? Vielleicht. Ja. Weiter. „Ich hab’ dich getäuscht.“ Völlig absurd, warum ihr ausgerechnet jetzt einfiel, dass jeder ihrer wohlüberlegten Sätze mit _Ich_ begann und was das für einen Eindruck machen mochte. Weiter, weiter. Ihre Stimme wurde rau. „Isabelle war meine beste Freundin und ich glaube, es war vielleicht richtig, was du getan hast. Für sie.“

Sie öffnete die Augen. Arthur Steinmetz hatte sich nicht gerührt. In der Rechten hielt er die gefüllte Spritze. Schwarze Lederhandschuhe. Marie streckte ihre Hand ganz langsam nach der Linken aus, der Hand mit dem Quittungsblock. Legte die Finger um sein Gelenk, die einzige Stelle, wo die Haut frei lag. Wärme. Keine abrupten Bewegungen. Sie machte einen Zeitlupenschritt zurück und zog ihn in den Flur. Ihr Herz schlug so heftig, als wollte es sich aus ihrer Brust herauskämpfen und flüchten.

 

 

***

 

_„Nein.“_

Es war unmöglich, dass sie das wirklich gesagt hatte. Absolut unmöglich. Aber es stimte.

_„Nein.“_

Schon, als er dieses Wort gehört hatte, wusste er, dass alles schiefgegangen war.

Dann hatte sie ihn in die Wohnung gezogen. Er war zu fassungslos gewesen, um auch nur dagegen zu halten. Er, der seine Reflexe auf Raubtierqualität trainiert hatte für diese Momente an den Wohnungstüren.

Sie ließ ihn los, stand jetzt still vor ihm und sagte: „Du bist für mich kein Mörder. Aber wenn du mich tötest, bist du einer. Ich bin nicht lebensmüde. Kein bisschen.“

Ein winziges Lächeln, ein Schnauben, als ob sie sich, von außen betrachtet, selbst nicht glaubte.

Er sackte zusammen. „Oh Gott.“

Dass er überhaupt etwas gesagt hatte, schien ihr neuen Mut zu geben.

„Is’ so“, entgegnete sie fest.

Er stellte den Rucksack auf den Boden. Drückte die Sicherheitskappe auf die Spritze und steckte sie ein. „Könnten wir uns hinsetzen?“

Sie nickte. „Ich glaube, du weißt … wo die Küche ist.“

Er ging vor.


	10. Chapter 10

Sie saßen am Tisch, mit der roten Teelache zwischen ihren Händen.

Arthur konnte nicht sprechen.

„Ich will nicht, dass du dich erpresst fühlst“, sagte Marie. Erpresst? Er kam gedanklich kaum mit. Anscheinend hatte sie sich das alles lange überlegt. „Kannst du vielleicht meine … Gefühle als etwas sehen, was nichts mit … allem anderen zu tun hat? Vielleicht haben sie das auch gar nicht. Wahrscheinlich habe ich mich schon damals vor Isabelles Wohnung in dich verliebt. Erinnerst du dich? Der blühende Baum? Leider bin ich schüchtern.“

Arthur sah sie an. Weiße Blütenblätter auf dunklem Haar. Deswegen also war sie ihm bei ihrem ersten Besuch in der Apotheke bekannt vorgekommen. Er stützte den Kopf in die Hände. Das konnte alles nicht wahr sein. Was passierte hier bloß?

Marie sprach weiter. „Da gab es also diesen Mann auf der Straße, den ich unheimlich … schön fand. Und es gab diesen … _Täter_ , der meine beste Freundin vielleicht besser verstanden hat als ich. Und in dem Moment, als ich gemerkt habe, dass diese zwei Männer … _ein_ Mann sind, da wollte ich ihn kennenlernen. Ehrlich kennenlernen.“

Er konnte nichts sagen.

„Du hättest mich doch sonst niemals an dich herangelassen.“

Kein einziges Wort.

„Was hätte ich denn tun sollen?“ Sie klang bittend, verzweifelt.

Arthur hob den Kopf und warf einen Blick in den Raum. Die vielen Sachen. Die Messer in der Schublade. Die Bilder an der Wand. Er fragte sich, welche davon … echt waren. Und welche sie nur für ihn platziert hatte. Plötzlich hatte er den Impuls, nach ihrer Hand zu greifen.

Sie zuckte zurück. „Kannst du die Handschuhe ausziehen? Bitte …“

Er zog sie aus, aber danach hatte er nicht mehr den Mut, sie zu berühren.  Er tippte mit den Fingerspitzen in die Flüssigkeit auf der Tischplatte. Berührte die rote Spiegelung von Maries Gesicht.

Sie sagte: „Ich zeige dir alles. Wie ich wirklich bin. Wenn du willst. Keine Ahnung, ob du mich dann … magst. Liebst. Wenn nicht, verschwinde ich aus deinem Leben. Ich verspreche es. Ich verschwinde und sage niemandem etwas. Bitte.“

 

Er sah sie an, aber dann schloss er die Augen. Eine Studentin. Gefühlsbetont. Leicht zu beeindrucken. Ohne ausreichend Lebenserfahrung, um beurteilen zu können, was sie sich hier antat.

„Ich liebe dich“, sagte sie noch einmal. Diesmal klang es, als sei ihr jetzt klargeworden, dass sie sich in Wahrheit darüber freute. Wunderte, aber freute. Da war nichts kämpferisches, keine Härte, und trotzdem tauchte der Begriff _passiver Widerstand_ in Arthurs Gedanken auf. Ein Grashalm, der sich bog, den man einfach nicht abbrechen konnte. Liebe.

Als hätte er sein Stichwort gehört, stand er auf. „Du bist wahnsinnig“, sagte er.

Dann verließ er die Wohnung.

 

 

 *** to be continued! ***


	11. Chapter 11

Am nächsten Tag kämpfte Marie sich wie aus trübem Wasser nach oben. Sie schrubbte den rosa Schatten von der Plastikdecke auf dem Tisch. Sie verbrannte die Abschiedsbriefe. Sie kaufte ein und machte den buntesten Couscous-Salat, den sie je zubereitet hatte, mit gelber, roter und grüner Paprika und so viel Knoblauch, dass er jeden Dämon hätte austreiben können. Ja, welcher Teufel hatte sie geritten? Sie aß alles auf.

Draußen war tiefster Winter, aber am Abend ging sie mit einer Freundin tanzen.

Sie dachte viel an den Tod. Wenn sie Arthur Steinmetz falsch eingeschätzt hätte, wenn sie furchtbar naiv gewesen war, dann könnte jeder Tag ihr letzter sein. Und diesmal würde er es richtigmachen. Er würde nicht vorher fragen, ob sie _quittieren_ wolle.

Sie löschte die Depressions-Cookies von ihrem Computer und las seit Jahren zum ersten Mal wieder etwas über Isabelles Krankheit. Es war zwar zu spät, aber so fühlte es sich nicht an. Sie las von einer neuen Strahlentherapie. 75 Prozent Erfolgsrate. Vielleicht hätte es Hoffnung gegeben.

Es war richtig gewesen, Isabelle darin zu bestärken, weiter und weiter zu kämpfen.

Es war falsch gewesen, sie zu töten. Denn sie hatte nicht selbst entschieden. Wenn jemand ihr die Spritze zur Verfügung gestellt hätte, läge der Fall vielleicht anders. Aber so, wie _er_ es gemacht hatte, war es Mord. Marie hatte sich in den Mörder ihrer besten Freundin verliebt.

Vielleicht war es eine Art Stockholm-Syndrom gewesen.

Sie würde das überwinden.

Sie wusch das Geschirr ab, dann lernte sie drei Stunden lang für die nächste Klausur.

 

Das waren die Tage.

Die Nächte verliefen anders.

Als ob Marie die Schlafstörungen vorausgeahnt hätte, war es ihr nicht gelungen, die restlichen Beruhigungspillen wegzuwerfen. _Ein pflanzliches Präparat_. In der zweiten Nacht war sie noch müde vom Tanzen gewesen und hatte schlafen können. Aber in der dritten Nacht nahm sie eine Pille. In der vierten gleich ein paar. Sie halfen gut beim Einschlafen. Nur später wachte Marie immer auf und sah Arthurs Hände auf ihrem Küchentisch liegen. Ohne die Handschuhe. Mörderhände. Nackte, schutzlose Hände. Die schöne Linie seiner Handrücken verschwamm, und Marie presste sich das Kissen aufs Gesicht und schrie hinein.

Jede Nacht zehrte an ihr. Es würde lange dauern, aber sie würde es überwinden.

In der fünften Nacht dachte sie, dass sie nie wieder richtig schlafen würde.

In der sechsten dachte sie zum ersten Mal tatsächlich darüber nach, ihr Leben zu beenden.

In der siebten wachte sie auf, weil sie etwas an der Wohnungstür hörte. Ein leises Kratzen und Knacken. Dann wurde die Tür geöffnet und kurz darauf so sanft geschlossen, wie sie selbst das noch nie geschafft hatte.

So klang es also.

Maries Atem stockte.

Stille.

Sie schloss die Augen. Gut, jetzt war es also vorbei. Er würde ihr keine Chance lassen, aber ihr auch keine Schmerzen zufügen. Es würde sehr schnell gehen.

Sie begann wieder zu atmen und stellte sich schlafend.

Sie dachte an ihre Eltern, dann an ihre erste Liebe, und schließlich an irgendeinen Tag am Strand, an der Ostsee. Kiefernduft. Brandung.

Ihre Schlafzimmertür wurde geöffnet, und Schritte näherten sich. Stoppten.

 


	12. Chapter 12

„Du bist wach.“ Seine Stimme mit diesen irritierenden, weichen Höhen und Zischlauten. Warum sprach er sie an? Konnte er es nicht einfach … tun? Und dann auch noch mit dem persönlichen _Du_. Wollte er es ihr nun doch schwer machen? Sich rächen?

Wut überkam sie, und sie sagte: „Ja. _Ich schlafe irgendwie so schlecht in letzter Zeit._ “ Wie lange das her war, damals in der Apotheke. Sie öffnete die Augen. Arthur stand an ihrem Fußende, ein schmaler Schatten. Etwas stimmte nicht. Er kam mit leeren Händen. Sie glaubte, fühlen zu können, wie schwer seine Arme herabhingen. Wo war die Spritze? Oder die Klinge? Hatte er sich eine grausamere Art überlegt, sie zu töten?

„Marie.“ Sie schloss die Augen wieder. Ihren Namen von ihm zu hören, geflüstert, drängend, hier, in ihrem Schlafzimmer – es war so bitter, wie oft sie sich das gewünscht hatte. Vielleicht konnte der Wunsch nicht anders in Erfüllung gehen als auf diese Weise.

„Marie, hör mir zu. Bitte. Ich mache das nicht mehr. Nie wieder. Es war alles falsch.“

Einen Moment lang wusste sie nicht, wovon er redete. Als es ihr klar wurde, rappelte sie sich hoch. Das hier war ein Traum. Der gemeinste und traurigste, den sie überhaupt je gehabt hatte. Aber als sie saß und blinzelte, war Arthur immer noch da.

„Niemand anders darf entscheiden“, sagte er.

„…“

„Glaubst du mir?“

Sie musste ihre Sprache erst wieder zusammensetzen. Ein hochkomplexes Wort bilden. „Ja.“

„Ich bereue jede einzelne Sekunde.“

„Ja.“

„Und ich sterbe.“

„Ja. Ich weiß.“

„Das wusstest du?“

Sie schluckte. „Es war ein logisches … Motiv.“

Der Schatten rührte sich nicht. Aber nach einer Weile sagte er, fast tonlos: „Bitte.“

Sie streckte die Hand aus.

 

Er war so voller Traurigkeit, dass sie ihn stundenlang nicht einmal küssen konnte. Arthur berührte mit geöffnetem Mund ihre Wangen, ihren Hals und ihr Haar, und es kam ihr so vor, als ob er ausatmete, immer nur ausatmete, bis er eigentlich nicht mehr am Leben sein konnte. Sie hielt seinen Schatten fest und war selbst ein Schatten.

Erst, als draußen die Dämmerung losging und ihre Körper nach und nach Konturen annahmen, wurden sie zu echten Menschen. Mit Haut, die sich rötete, schwitzte und Widerstand brauchte. Und mehr Widerstand. Ein Gegenüber. Die Grenze des eigenen Willens und Entscheidens. Marie küsste Arthur, wild, als ob sie sich heftig an diese Grenze drängte, und er küsste zurück, als hätten sie Zeit. Als sei dieser Kuss nicht in Wahrheit eins der Dinge, die er als Letztes im Leben tun wollte.

Er bekam tatsächlich Farbe im Gesicht. Er geriet außer Atem, er verlor ein bisschen die Kontrolle. Sein Rücken spannte sich unter ihren Händen. Marie nahm ihn auf, er griff nach ihren Handgelenken, ihrem Pulsschlag, und fragte sie mit jeder langen Bewegung, wer sie war. Was. Warum. Ihr Puls war kräftig und ihre Haut antwortete so überzeugt und ehrlich, wie es ein ganzer Mensch nie könnte: Ich bin am Leben.

E N D E 


End file.
